


Our Memory Eternal

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Memorials, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the first Pass, the people deliver a eulogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Memory Eternal

The list had been a very long one, beginning in the most recent years and leading back to the founding of the colony. M'hall, not quite sixty yet, stood proudly beside his mate of the past decades, watching as tribute was given to all of Thread's victims. He wasn't certain who had put this together, but had accepted as he foresaw the difficulty of the coming years. As Thread's threat dwindled into generational memory, would the charterers still feed the Weyrs as promised?

Then he heard Telgar's current manager, granddaughter of its founder, who had passed on some years before. She stood proud and tall, listing all those who had claimed Karachi Camp or Telgar itself as home that had given their lives to fight the Thread.

"For my people, for those who call Pern home at all, the line of loss begins with Sallah Telgar, she for whom we are named, she who brought our ancestors here, she who saw a great wrong, and tried to stop it. Sallah, who died in the midst of performing duty, giving her last energies to making a chance for us to survive," the young woman called out. "As she did, choosing duty when she had every right to mind her own business, to be a mother and a sled pilot alone, so Telgar pledges, here and now, in her memory, to support those whose duty it is to fly for us, to protect us, no matter that Thread is gone. For Sallah, all of Telgar promises its support to the dragonriders, so that they may breed and ready for when Thread returns!"

M'hall felt his entire chest tighten, noted Torene holding his hand tighter, heard the dragons bugling in acclaim right alongside the visceral roar of the crowd. Once more, Sallah was to be the hero of the day, despite her long lamented death.


End file.
